One Of Those Days
by xo.Kyorii
Summary: Because she decided that today was the day she wasn’t going to wear her white undershirt. SoKai ONESHOT Strictly Rated T!


**x**o. _O_ne O_f _**T h o s e** _D_ays .**x**o

**Description**: Because she decided that today was the day she _wasn't_ going to wear her white undershirt. SoKai ONESHOT

_**Yes, I know what you're thinking. Okay, not really but one of your thoughts may be going like this; "Augh, how perverted! Amma read it!" XD Okay, let me tell you one thing. This idea was mentioned by one of my friends. While I was playing Kingdom Hearts II, **__**he**__** randomly said, "Hey, Ky, what do you think will happen if Kairi doesn't wear that white undershirt thing?"**_

_**Well, let's find out, shall we? This is rated T, so if you can't handle teen-ness, I suggest you click that back button! For those of you who can handle teen rated things, enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank my friend for helping me write through this XD**_

_**Oh, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

**_This was _not_ happening.

I _knew_ I had packed _everything_ I needed. I _knew_ I did! Therefore, I have no idea how I even ended up in this situation! I had packed _everything _for the one-nigh trip; my toothbrush, my PJs, underwear, _girl stuff_, food, my cute little teddy bear—hell I even brought spanky shorts just in case that freak Riku tried to look up my skirt!

My name is Kairi; pity me.

--For this is the most tragic day of my life! I had rummaged through my backpack millions of times, only to find no satisfaction. My white camisole—it was _gone_! I had packed it the day before we departed from Destiny Islands, and here I am, panicking in the Gummi Ship change room! I could _never_ wear my outfit without my beloved camisole! Why, you ask?

For two reasons, and two reasons only. One, it was ultra cute with my original pink attire, and it matched perfectly. And second… augh, it was just so… revealing! There were no buttons in my pink battle dress (above my side belt, that is), and the open area went from my neck nearly down to my belt! That would expose most of my _chest_!

I slammed my head against the door, pounding on it with my fists. "Kairi, are you okay?" I heard a voice from the outside. "Y-Yes Sora, I'm fine!" No, I was not _fine_! I was the complete opposite of fine! I was in a living hell, and I didn't know how to get out of it. I would wear my PJ's, but they're still in the Gummi Ship washers, and only God knows how long that stupid busted machine will take.

I had no other choice—I had to walk out there like _this_.

I gulped, and looked at my clothing in the mirror. Oh my, it was _worse_ than I thought! The front of my lacy purple bra was revealed, but not the whole thing. But still—I was being exposed! My hands twisted the lock of the change room, as I walked out with my face flushed completely red. Would they call me a slut? Would they try and jump me? Would they laugh? What would everyone think? More importantly…

What would Sora think?

Yes, his opinion mattered the most to me. It was the only one I ever cared about, unlike the others. I stepped out to find Riku still sleeping in the cabins, one arm draped over the other. One hand dangled from the floor, and he snored extremely loud. Sora, along with Chip and Dale drove the ship, monitoring the progress.

They turned around and faced me—oh boy I was blushing like crazy! Chip and Dale dropped their jaws, while Sora smiled and waved at me like he would every morning. "Good morning, Kai! Would you mind waking Riku? We're almost at Radiant Garden."

That was _it_? Not even an eye widens? I sighed in relief, and went over to Riku and began shaking him. "Riku," I groaned, whining at how heavy he was. "Riku, wake up!" He just moaned and shifted his position so his back faced me. I pinched his cheek, and shook it. Nothing. I backed up, ran towards him with full speed giving me the energy to shift his position back, make him sit up—and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"Oh my gosh!" He shrieked, falling to the ground in pain. "Damnit Kairi! Why the hell did you do that? You freaking menace! You fagdouche! You crazy little son of a—you… look so _hot_." He smirked at my outfit, as I blushed a crimson red and tried covering my upper body. "I _love_ it, you should wear that more often!"

With that, I slapped him across the face.

-

Soon enough, we landed at the Radiant Garden, which really stood upon its name. It seemed to be a joyous place to live in, along with the beautiful views and scenery. I had never been here before, and the only reason I could today have been here, was because Sora missed his old friends. He would never shut up about them, describing each one in great detail.

There was a girl called Yuffie, the girl who claims to be an extravagant ninja. There was Squall—er—Leon, who always looked sexy with whatever he was doing, along with Cloud. Aerith was the calm, peaceful one, with Cid as the complete opposite. Tifa was another woman, desperately searching for someone. Sora had also warned about a bunch of sprites, which he claimed would 'steal your belongings'. As if losing my camisole wasn't enough!

I think I've met these people before, a long time ago when Sora and I had gotten separated. It's a small, blurry image in my memory links, which of course, Namine is trying to pull back together. Sora dragged Riku and I into a small, yet modern-like village, with Riku still gazing at my body.

He kicked the door open into a house, and grinned while giving a thumbs up. "Hey guys!" He screamed, causing everyone to freeze. "We're here!" Yuffie was the first to glomp on him, and I could tell because she looked like the ninja type. Aerith was the woman dressed in pink, smiling at our presence. Cid was the angry one busy by the computer, not wanting to be disturbed.

"Cid, don't be rude. Please say hello to our guests!" Aerith pleaded, tugging on his muscular shoulder. "I'm busy with some Radiant Garden business! I don't have time for your nonsense!" He mumbled through his cigarette, as a man walked up to him and slapped him across the back. "You're playing Sudoku." The man smirked, and looked towards me with shock.

I took a guess and thought he was Cloud, but Sora told me that the only thing that separated those two was their looks. Squall—Leon! He had brown hair, while Cloud had bright blonde hair. Sora was right—Leon did look –indeed- sexy. "Kairi," He said somewhat surprised. "Y-You've… gotten _bigger_ since the last time I saw you." Oh, I knew what he meant and he didn't mean my _height_!

"Kairi!" Yuffie popped up out of nowhere and gave me a big hug. She stared at my clothes, and widened her eyes. "Uh… a little _revealing_, don't you think?" I blushed, as Yuffie went towards Riku and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Wow, look at you Riku! Sexier than ever!"

"I know." Riku smirked, showing off his muscles. Then, I noticed a slight pressure within me. I only got this feeling when I knew someone was staring at me—and I knew who it was from the corner of my eye. It was Sora, he snapped from his gaze the second I looked at him.

"Where's Tifa?" He decided to ask, changing the subject. Squall answered, "She's out searching for Cloud, whom apparently, is running away from her." Sora giggled at the thought. Come to think of it, I had never seen that man _Cloud_ yet…

A jingle of bells was heard through the door, as a man with spiky blonde hair came rummaging past the door, eating a small cookie. He munched on it, and mumbled through his full mouth, "Hey Cid, you think you can…" He stopped his sentence at the sight of me, and immediately spit out his food onto the floor.

He looked embarrassed, and stuttered out of the door, "U-Um… I-I'm just g-gonna, um… Bye!" He slammed the door, and ran outside. That was odd…

_Kairi,_ I heard a soft whisper within my mind. It was Namine, trying to come in contact with me. _Roxas is thinking very unpleasant things about you…_

Her ability to hack into Roxas' mind was amazing.

* * *

_What is she wearing?_ I heard Roxas wolf-whistle in my mind. _Daaamn! Don't you just want to ravish her? And just rip off her clothes and gaze at her wondrous figure?_

My nobody had always gotten on my nerves, and now that the love of my life is exposing her goddess-like body, I have no idea what to do!

My name is Sora; pity me.

She looked so adorable when she blushed out of that change room, and right there, I just wanted to _have_ her! Whoa… did I just think that? No, Sora! No! It's too early to be having dirty thoughts!

But I couldn't help it; her intoxicating scent got to me every time she went passed me! I decided to toy with Roxas for entertainment. **Mmhm, and where, may I ask Roxas, did you learn your vulgar terminology?**

_Namine has a lot of dictionaries!_

**Yes, and I take it that every time to reach a certain perverted word, you think about her?**

He fell silent, to his dismay, causing me to smirk on the inside. _…Shut up._

-

It was nightfall, and Kairi had gone out for a stroll alone. I bothered not to go after her, because I was sure she was strong enough to handle herself. Besides, there were barely any heartless around anymore, thanks to me. Here I sat, playing poker with Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and Cloud, without a care in the world about what may happen to my best friends. Riku was already asleep upstairs—I could hear his snoring from down here. Unless… I _think_ he was snoring.

"Ha! That's right! Give it to me baby! Uh huh! Uh huh!" Aerith stood up and slammed her poker chips onto the table, twirling along with the tune of "Pretty Fly For A White Guy". She got pretty scary once the game got intense, and it really gets to her the next morning. Leon eyed her oddly, while Cloud seemed to enjoy it.

"Hey Sora," Yuffie smirked, twirling her shuriken between two fingers. "When are you going to ask out Kairi?" I tensed up at her question, remembering how _my_ goddess looked. "What makes you say that I will?"

She whistled, and began to say in a singsong voice, "If you don't get to her first, Riku might make a move on her!" I gritted my teeth, and clenched my fists at the thought of Riku dating Kairi. "If he does," I murmured. "I'll tear his balls out." I choked loudly—a little _too_ loudly.

"Do I hint some _jealousy_ here?" Cloud dragged out his words, tempting me to go after Kairi. Everyone put down their cards and poker chips, and stared at me for quite a while. "Come _on_… go after her!" Aerith shrieked in excitement. In a few seconds, the room was filled with the chanting of my name to go after Kairi.

I had no other choice—if I went after her, they would shut up. I've also noticed how much I've missed my little goddess, making me want her so much more. I grunted a simple, "Fine!" And stormed out the door, everyone clapping and cheering behind me.

-

Radiant Garden was not a very big place, so it wasn't that much of a challenge to find Kairi. She wandered around the Crystal Fissure, still wearing her revealing clothing. The washer in the Gummi Ship still hadn't finished cleaning their clothing; therefore they would have to wait until they could get changed.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" She jumped back and turned around towards me, blushing. Her skin glistened through the crystals, under the dark, night sky. You know, I've never noticed before, but those deep violet eyes of hers can really sparkle…

"I was just… taking a stroll! I just wanted to… um… discover new places, and take pictures!" She snapped open her camera phone, and took a quick picture of me with my confused face. I smirked seductively at her (which I learned, thank you!), causing her to blush. Dang, she looked so _hot _when she did that.

Thus causing me to pin her to the nearby, crystal wall, with her hands pinned above her head, courtesy of myself. Her eyes were filled with fear, and with lust at the same time. Whoa, when did I learn how to say that? Well, I really don't care at the moment.

I had my love pinned against the wall, completely vulnerable despite my actions.

That was _almost_ enough for me. To make this complete, I needed to _taste_ her. Well, according to Roxas, _ravish_ her. I pressed her body onto mine with my arm around her waist, the other keeping her hands above her. She squirmed underneath me, with her body arched towards me, trying to kick loose.

I pressed my lips against her ear, and whispered, "You really are trying to kill me, aren't you?" The way she looked at me was completely irresistible. "Sora," She breathed. "What are you…?" She sighed, and her statement shocked me. "What are you waiting for? _Kiss_ me."

I obeyed her swiftly, not wanting to hold back. She was the sweetest thing I have ever tasted in my life, and that intoxicating scent of hers again, man, she really _did_ want to _kill_ me. I couldn't handle myself anymore; I went down from her lips and planted butterfly kisses down to her collarbone, taking in her scent.

She was breathing heavily, and began whimpering to me. Then, I bit her neck _hard_. She screamed out in shock, and it echoed through the alley of crystals. "I'm sorry," I apologized quickly, letting her go from within my grasp. She was gasping for air, massaging her neck from the pain.

"Sora!" She scolded me, frowning. I thought she was going to murder me—but hey, she was the one who asked for it! Her frown then melted into a smile, as she ran into my arms, and squeezed me tight. I buried my face into her silky red hair. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist, Kai. It's just… you, and that outfit, and that scent… you were just so _delicious_, Kairi."

She blushed, as he took over massaging her neck as they walked out of the alley. He used a hi-potion to remove the scar from her neck—we wouldn't want everyone getting suspicious, now do we?

He held her hands throughout the walk, and quickly asked her, "Hey Kairi, you know, instead of exposing yourself to the world, why didn't you just ask to borrow some of my spare clothes?"

* * *

"_Finally,"_ I breathed, clutching onto a white camisole. I am hidden amongst the shadows of the Crystal Fissure, toying my new snazzy video camera. I am currently best friends with those love victims (of my wisdom, thank you very much!), and future blackmailer.

I am proud of my work, but one fact irks my mind now and possibly forever. I am now a third-wheel amongst my friends.

My name is Riku; pity me.

* * *

**lol, written by my friend and I. Thanks, Jakey!**

**If you don't get the third wheel thing, I can explain. You know how bikes for example only have 2 wheels? Well, it wouldn't work very well with 3 wheels, the third wheel would just get in the way. Riku is basically saying that he is now 'in the way' of Sora and Kairi's relationship. But don't worry, they're still friends!  
**

**Please review, we like reviews! It makes us happy, and it makes me write more! Reviews boost your inspiration meter!**

**Now, click that button down there! Click it or your computer will self destruct! XD  
**


End file.
